


stubborn is as stubborn does

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffuary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Logan wants Thomas to be productive but Patton wants Logan to rest. Only one Side is gonna win.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	stubborn is as stubborn does

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tsshipmonth2020 over on Tumblr.

“I’ll carry you if I have to!”

Logan raises an eyebrow at Patton’s statement though from the look he is getting from the moral side, his facial expression isn’t fully functional.

“Nonsense, Patton. There’s simply no reason for you to do so. Now, why don’t you run along and do whatever it is,” Logan yawns, “that you enjoy doing at night and let me keep working. Someone around here needs to,” he yawns again, “ensure that Thomas has one productive day before his vacation.”

Patton sighs.

Moving across the room, he knew Logan wouldn’t believe him so there’s only one thing left to do...prove Logan wrong.

Logan watches Patton in confusion.

Quicker than Logic expects, Patton grabs his laptop from the dining room table, closes it before placing it gently on the counter behind him; at least he treats it better than Roman does.

“Patton, honestly. I need my computer in order to keep working,” states Logan firmly.

Patton grabs Logan’s arm and gently pulls him up from his chair and before Logan can react, he sweeps him up into his arms into a princess hold causing Logan to blush because he really didn’t think Patton would go through with his threat and he’s surprisingly strong for someone who appears to be so soft and gentle.

The sight of Logan’s blush causes Patton to chuckle.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you blush, Lo!”

Logan’s blush deepens at the compliment and he can’t help hiding his face in Patton’s neck.

This, of course, offers Patton the opportunity he’s been waiting for in order to drag or rather, carry Logan away from his work to get some rest.

Logan huffs, blowing air against Patton’s neck when he feels them heading up the stairs towards their rooms.

“You’re really doing it,” he looks up at Patton with a soft smile, “when I think you can’t surprise me anymore, you go ahead and prove me wrong. In the best of ways, of course.”

Logan didn’t want Patton to misunderstand his words and his clarification proves fruitful when Patton stops walking to kiss him on his forehead.

Opening the bedroom door, Patton carries Logan the short distance between door and before setting him down gently. The softness of the bed immediately informs Logan, he’s not in his own room causing him to look at Patton who settled down besides him on the bed.

At the confused stare he gets from Logan, Patton laughs as he curls up next to him.

“Honestly, Lo; taking you to your room would have done nothing in regards to getting you to rest. So, I brought you to my room so I can make sure it happens,” comments Patton.

Logan rolls his eyes but makes no effort to move because the bed trapped him with its comfort and Patton’s presence at his side makes it difficult to leave if he really wanted to.

Kissing the nearest part of Logan’s head he can reach, Patton snuggles up to him.

“You’re okay, Logan…to go to sleep. I can keep the effects of my room at bay for you if that’s keeping you from falling asleep,” he comments softly.

Logan smiles at him.

“I assure you it is not but I appreciate the concern and effort on my part,” Logan replies just as softly.

However, he lets his eyes close and shifts in position so both he and Patton are comfortable. If he happens wrap his arm around Patton and cuddle close to him…well, Patton’s the only one who’d know.


End file.
